


l'ultima notte al mondo io la passerei con te

by rareandbeautiful



Series: skam italia moments [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, boh, la famosa TENSION, mi annoiavo, piscina, primo bacio, senza custode
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: una versione del primo bacio leggermente diversa e in una piscina senza custodi. scusa renato ho solo realizzato il desiderio di Ni.





	l'ultima notte al mondo io la passerei con te

"Ma sei sicuro di voler fare 'sta cosa?"  
"Ovvio, perchè no scusa?"  
"Ma, per esempio il fatto che ci siano 10 gradi??"  
"Certo che sei schizzinoso Marti" e lo dice con un sorriso di quelli che, boh, ti fanno perdere l'equilibrio per qualche istante.  
"Non sono schizzinoso! Semplicemente ci tengo alla mia salute" ti togli le scarpe e il telo orrendo che ti copre, e Niccolò non ti ha ancora staccato gli occhi di dosso. Tu lo percepisci anche se non lo guardi; è come se nel momento in cui lui ti osserva qualsiasi cosa che ti passa per la mente si blocca. C'è tensione, ma non è come quella della scorsa settimana quando semplicemente sfiorandoti la mano ti aveva chiesto come il permesso per potersi avvicinare; lì era una cosa quasi dolce e inaspettata. Adesso, c'è tutto quello che non vi siete mai detti e che non è mai successo a pesare su di voi. C'è quella voglia di appartenersi, di toccarsi e di baciarsi. C'è un "mi piaci da morire e non aspetto altro che il momento giusto per poterti finalmente baciare". Non è un _se_ , è un _quando_. Quando succederà, chi di voi farà il primo passo. C'è tutto questo.  
"Quindi veramente non vuoi entrare?" Te lo dice mentre si sbottona quel ridicolo mantello da vampiro ma che lo rende incredibilmente attraente ai tuoi occhi. Segui il movimento con lo sguardo e vedi la sua lingua che spunta fuori bagnando quelle labbra illegali. Ti senti andare a fuoco da quanto lo desideri e l'idea di tuffarsi in piscina alla fine non sembra così male.  
Non fai in tempo a dirgli che hai cambiato idea che lui ti prende per le spalle e ti trascina con sè in acqua.  
Quando torni su cerchi di avvicinarti al bordo della piscina così da non dover durare fatica per tenerti a galla, e Niccolò ti segue, si avvicina e non riesci a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
"È così male come credevi?" Ti chiede con un sorrisetto.  
"No"  
_Però potrebbe andare meglio,_ pensi.  
La sua collana da vampiro fluttua nell'acqua, tu la afferri e te la rigiri un po' tra le dita in attesa. In attesa di che? Non lo sai nemmeno tu.  
Alzi lo sguardo e incroci il suo, poi senti la tua mano che si trova sul bordo della vasca venire sfiorata dalla sua. Sorridi inconsciamente.  
"Ti posso baciare?" Te lo chiede sussurrando.  
"Fallo, perfavore" E potrai sembrare disperato, ma non te ne frega niente. La tua mano che giocava con la sua collana va a posarsi direttamente sul suo petto mentre lui ti si avvicina e ti tocca il fianco sott'acqua.  
È così vicino che il suo respiro si infrange sulle tue labbra, quando finalmente ti bacia.  
E lo fa spingendosi contro di te, facendo in modo che tu sia praticamente intrappolato tra il suo petto e il bordo piscina; la sua bocca è estremamente calda, e non ti sembra nemmeno di essere immerso in una piscina la sera di un 31 ottobre. È la sensazione più bella che tu abbia mai provato in 17 anni di vita, sentire la sua bocca muoversi con la tua in perfetta sincronia con dolcezza ma anche con una certa urgenza. Non te ne frega niente se riesci a malapena a respirare. Tutto passa in secondo piano. Ci siete solo tu, lui e i vostri corpi completamente appiccicati. Nient'altro.  
Lui si stacca delicatamente e poggia la sua fronte contro la tua. Ti sorride come un bambino la mattina di Natale e tu probabilmente non sei da meno.  
"Stai tremando" ti dice.  
Non te n'eri nemmeno reso conto. Però la pelle d'oca ora riesci a percepirla.  
Ti bacia un'altra volta e tu decidi di non poter farne più a meno. Chissenefrega degli altri, del mondo. Tu vuoi lui.  
Uscite dalla vasca, e tornate verso la bicicletta che era stata abbandonata lì fuori.  
Questa volta, mentre lui pedala tu non ti fai problemi ad attaccarti alla sua schiena per sentirlo più vicino.  
Stai ancora tremando ma ne è valsa la pena. Eccome.  



End file.
